Cast Aside
by Erulisse Nostariel
Summary: The Royals of Arendelle have given up. Elsa has been replaced by Anna as heir to the throne. But Elsa and a certain visitor from a faraway delegation are not so easily placed on the sidelines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

"I'm sorry! It just.." Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa, calm down." Her father commanded. He stepped forward to hug her.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." She whimpered, drawing back. The Queen gasped.

"Elsa.." She murmured. Elsa burst into tears and fled back into her room, a thing trail of ice in her wake. The Queen's lower lip trembled. The King, Akðar, and his wife, Iðunn, retreated to the hallway before their rooms.

"Iðunn, I think we made a mistake, the night of the accident." He whispered. She nodded. "I don't think Elsa is right for this." Iðunn stared at him, her eyes wide.

"… But she's the firstborn! It's her birthright!" She cried.

"I know. But she'd not normal. And others are beginning to wonder where she is. Iðunn, I've been thinking about this for some time. I need you to prepare a set of rooms for her. If she cannot control herself by her eighteenth birthday, we will revert to Anna." He carefully explained. Iðunn nodded numbly. Akðar stepped back. "I'm going to meet with my cabinet to discuss our measures." He walked away, leaving her work. Iðunn stepped into her room. closing the door, her back slid against it until she sat on the floor. Burying her face in her skirt, she sobbed and prayed that Elsa would learn with time.

Unknowingly, her daughter sat in her room and prayed for the same wish, crying in the same position.

~0~

Anna knew something was up.

Her mother had come and overseen her lessons, instead of her tutor. Then they'd had lunch together, her, her mother, and her father. Anna couldn't remember the last time that happened. Her parents were always either in meetings or doing something with Elsa. Anna peered suspiciously over her teacup and slowly wiped the crumbs from her mouth. Iðunn daintily sipped her tea, took perfectly clean bites from her food, and dabbed at her mouth with a perfect white napkin. Anna slurped her tea and shoved food into her mouth.

"Anna, not so much!" Iðunn reprimanded. Anna stopped chewing. It was the first time her mother had ever noticed her manners in who knew how long.

"Yes, ma'm." She said. The luncheon continued in relative silence. Anna watched every graceful move her mother made and tried her best to copy them.

"How did your meeting with the cabinet go?" Iðunn asked her husband, sipping her tea.

"Surprisingly well. They had already grafted the measures."

"Oh? So they were planning on this?"

"No, Fuchs had anticipated the plan. So everything is in order." He stated, taking a bite of meat.

"What plan?" Anna asked innocently, trying to take a dainty sip as she asked. A small dribble of tea went down her cheek. Iðunn smiled at wiped it away.

"Just some politics." She said.

"You'll understand when you're older." Akðar replied. Anna scowled. She hated it when people said that.

"All we need to do now is wait." Her father said, rising from his chair.

**Author's Note:**

Review, peeps, review. That's all I ask.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** **Final Failure**

Elsa awoke as she always did: covered in frost. Her blankets cracked as she shook off the layer of ice that had settled in her sleep. Staring in the mirror, she shook out the ice from her hair. It stuck out everywhere. Elsa brushed ii out, until it was soft and shiny again. Pinning it into a bun, she dressed for the day. She smiled with pride at how she had mastered her mother's bun.

The morning sun shone through her window. Elsa noticed the ice hadn't spread beyond her bed. She nearly danced as she straightened up her room. Her dreams had been getting worse and the nighttime ice had begun to take over her room. But not tonight.

"Mother will be so pleased." She said to the window. Outside, she could see people bustling about. "Maybe I'll get to see Anna." Elsa turned to her room. It was clean, but she intended to make it sparkle. Pulling her box of cleaning supplies out, she polished the grandfather clock, dusted her books shelves and removed every trace of ice or any other magic from her room. While dusting, she noted that she had no more new books to read. After cleaning her desk, she slipped out the door.

The library was immense, filled with books from as far as the Southern Isles, and as close as Corona. Elsa quickly moved to the political section. She traced a finger across the spines, searching for one she hadn't read. A shadow disrupted her search.

"Elsa?" Elsa turned. It was Anna.

"Anna, you've gotten taller!" Elsa exclaimed. She immediately folded her hands in front of her. Anna smiled and went for a hug. Elsa stepped away. Anna's disappointment showed. Elsa bit her lip.

"Anna, um, m-mother doesn't want this dress, uh wrinkled." She stammered, desperately searching for an excuse.

"Oh. Okay." Anna said, crestfallen. "So, uh, what're you looking at?" She asked hopefully.

"Just some political stuff. Diplomacy and such."

"Yeah, Mama and Papa have been making me read up on that too." Anna sighed. "It's sooo _boring._" She groaned, making a face. Elsa giggled.

"That's odd." Her mood turned perplexed. "It's not like you'll need to know that sort of thing."

"If I get married to heir?" Anna tapped her chin.

"If you get married to an heir, your husband will take care of the politics." Elsa conjectured.

"So why would I need to learn politics?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know." Elsa replied.

"What are you going to do for your eighteenth birthday?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I don't usually do things for my birthday."

"You don't usually come out of your room and here you are!" Anna nearly hugged Elsa again.

"Right. The dress." She said sheepishly. Elsa giggled.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Akðar's voice carried through the library.

"I'm coming!" Elsa called back. Anna trailed after her, sighing happily. Here she was, enjoying her sister's company, for the first time in forever. Their parents stood at one end of the library.

"Elsa, where were you?' Her father asked. Anna's brows furrowed. Why were Elsa's whereabouts given so much attention? She could vanish for a whole day and nobody would miss her. She knew from experience. Realizing she was scowling, Anna reverted to focusing on the fact that she was with her whole family for once.

"I was just looking for a book." Elsa explained, regally folding her hands in front of her.

"So was I! And then we bumped into each other!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, that's great. Just not so loud." Iðunn said gently. Anna smiled apologetically. Everything her sister and mother did were just so… _perfect. _From her mother's warming smiling to Elsa's relaxed, but straight posture, they look magnificent.

Off in the distance, a bell rang. Anna jolted and bolted out the library door. Pausing she turned to the others.

"Lessons. Sorry. Go to go!"

Elsa giggled. Her mother smiled.

"It seems you've gained more control, Elsa. I'm very proud." Her father said. Elsa beamed. Realizing that frost was beginning to cover her gloves, she placed them behind her back. Iðunn didn't miss the gesture. Akðar was bust checking his watch.

"Well then, I have a meeting quite soon. And dear, so do you." He said, nodding to Iðunn.

"Of course. I'll see you at lunch?' She lightly kissed his cheek.

"Absolutely." He kissed her back. "I hope you join us, Elsa." He said. She nodded, her cheeks a bit red.

They all left on their separate ways, Akðar to his meeting with a diplomat, Iðunn with the housekeeper in charge of the special wing, and Elsa was back to the bookshelves. She spent the rest of the day reading. The sun was warming to her cold soul. She was saddened as it set. But it was so nice to be out of her room.

Dinner came and Elsa sat at the dining table for the first time since she was eight. Anna sat across her, grinning like a maniac. Elsa could practically feel the joy radiating off her sister.

All Anna could think about throughout the whole day was the possibilities. Elsa had come out of her room – **for the whole day.** Anna couldn't help but think they would be a real family again. Her mother would teach her to be polite and perfect like Elsa and Elsa would spend time with her again. Anna could wait to show Elsa the secret passages she'd found. Her feet bounced lightly. For a secluded fifteen-year old, she had more energy than most.

Elsa carefully watched herself throughout the whole meal. Just one slip up was all it took to endanger Anna. By the end of the meal, Elsa was exhausted. Her powers had been straining to be released all day. She excused herself from after dinner activities and retired to her room.

After switching to her nightgown, Elsa kept flexing her hands. Her gloves were particularly stiff and uncomfortable. _If it's just for one night…._ Elsa reasoned as she slipped the white coverings off her hands. The chill air met her skin and she sighed. It was positively suffocating in those things. Sighing contentedly, she fell asleep.

_Tick tock Tick tock. _**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. **

Elsa grandfather clock announced the time: 10:00 PM. Its clock face was heavily crusted with ice, as was the rest of Elsa room. The coating was thick enough to obscure any object; her book shelf appeared to be a block of clouded ice, her walls to be frosty panels of ice, her desk a mere lump of wintery snow. Elsa's blanket was covered in snow. She shivered, whimpered even in her sleep.

She was killing Anna.

It was the same dream, every night, some worse than others. On better nights, she was just hurting her, on the worst she was killing her, over and over.

This was one of those nights.

Elsa's eyes snapped open. She sat up and screamed, spraying magic around her. Ice blasted through her door, destroying it, spreading into the hall beyond. The servants came running with her parents. They stepped carefully onto the ice. Then Iðunn heard her daughter's sobs, sobs so reminiscent of her own. Forgetting all caution, she ran to her daughter's side. Elsa looked up at her in a panic.

"No! No!" She leapt off her bed and ran into the hall, holding her hands out before her. "Please. Not you too." Tears dripped and froze on her reddened cheeks.

A door opened.

Anna stepped out, hugging herself.

Elsa froze, realizing the secret was out.

"Elsa." Her father said. Elsa turned to him. There was a cold, sad resignation in his eyes. "I had hoped we wouldn't have to do this." Iðunn lifted her hand to her face. Tears finally poured down it. Anna and Elsa stared. Their mother never cried. Not even when Anna had almost died at Elsa's hand. Anna walked over to Iðunn.

"Mama? Mama, it's okay. Elsa can't do things like this. It's not her fault." Anna hugged her mother. Elsa cried harder. The ice thickened and spread.

"Iðunn." Akðar gently commanded. Iðunn tore herself away from Anna.

"Come with me, Elsa." Even though her voice was hoarse and her face red, puffy, and tear stained, both the sisters knew their mother had a plan and that she would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Let It Go**

Idun lead Elsa down several halls and through a freshly painted and carpeted corridor. Elsa furrowed her brows in confusion. She'd never been here before. Idun shakily took out a silver key and opened a pair of double doors. They went inside. Elsa gasped.

There was a huge ballroom with white marble floors and crystalline skylights; silvery moonlight gleaming all around them.

"Mama…what is this?" She whispered. Idun sighed.

"Elsa…" She began. "Elsa, this may hard to swallow, but your powers are out of control…" She rubbed her hands together apprehensively.

"I know, but Mama, how does this relate to all this?" Elsa questioned.

"We're….We're…." Tears crept into Idun's eyes. "We're revoking your heritage. Anna will be crowned Queen when she is old enough and you will stay here." Tears streamed down Idun's face. Elsa's jaw dropped; her face turned deathly white and her eyes trembled. Idun turned and walked quickly out the door, closing it behind her.

Elsa was numb. She slowly sat down on the cold floor.

_I failed. _

It was the one reverbating thought ringing in her mind. The midnight sky slowly became grey with morning. Pink light filtered into the room; changing its color. Bright sunlight gleamed brilliantly off the marble floors. Orange hues tinged with darkness colored it again. Silvery moonlight filtered through once more.

Only one icy tear had slipped down Elsa's cheek. Her gaze remained trained on her hands in her lap. Food trays lay untouched before her.

Finally, she rose. Flinging away her gloves, Elsa devoured a tray of food and flung the rest by the door. Ripping off her shoes, she stood at the centre of the room. Glancing up, she flung bursts of magic at the skylights; covering them in beautiful patterns of delicate frost.

She turned the walls blue with even and smooth ice. The white marble was covered in ice; snowflakes patterned all around.

Elsa smiled.

_They put me here with no one else. Why not? _

Her fingers tingled with magic itched to be released. Elsa grinned.

_Let it go._

Flurries of frosty magic swirled as Elsa remade her prison.

_It's time to see what I can do,_

She laughed, expending more and more of her power.

_To test the limits and break through._

Nothing lay between her and pure joy.

_Let the storm rage on._

She stepped back to admire her work.

_A kingdom of isolation and looks like I'm the Queen. _

A frozen fountain was at the epicenter, reaching to the ceiling; the moonlight turned the crystalline droplets silver.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

Grecian-style columns symmetrically were placed, twined with vines of flowers in full blooms.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. _

A balcony was at one end of the room. Elsa raced to the top of her intricately carved stairs.

_I am one with the wind and sky._

On the balcony, the floors reflected finely finished frost. Elsa looked over her palace.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

Something was missing. Elsa leapt down from the balcony.

_The fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

She drew down long vines of white ice adorned with clear droplets.

They formed a shimmering curtain to a newly made room. Elsa loved it. The floor of the balcony served as a beautiful roof and vines a shimmering curtain. With a flash of magic, Elsa created a Roman-style couch and elegant shelves. An armchair and table shortly followed. Elsa sighed and collapsed on her couch.

_The cold never bothered me anyway. _

**That was a short chapter and I apologize. My computer broke and I'm using someone else's. And they want it back. Now. So sayonara until next time. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Open Doors**

Anna didn't sleep another wink that night. The events of the evening were twirling in her mind. The mysterious ice was not least of them. _Where did it come from? Why was it there? What's wrong with Elsa? Why were she and Mama crying? _Anna buried her face in her pillow. So many questions and zero answers. Anna turned over and stared at the ceiling. She guessed it was about time fro breakfast. She went downstairs to eat.

Her parents were waiting.

And every advisor her father had.

Anna trembled. Something serious was going on, something to do with last night.

"Come in, Anna." Her mother softly called. Anna slowly stepped through the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Come here." Her father commanded. Anna obeyed. "Hold out your right hand." Her hand shook inside of his. Akoar slid a golden ring onto Anna's finger. Holding it up, he proclaimed:

"I hearby proclaim Princess Anna of Arendelle as the sole Royal Heir to the Throne of Arendelle."

"Long Live the Princess." The courtiers all chanted. Anna realized everything in an instant. Her sister _had _made the ice with some kind of magic. And her parents had taken away Elsa's birthright and given it to her. Anna fled the room. The courtiers stared after her. Akoar nearly called her back, but Idun rested her hand on his arm.

Anna raced to the paintings gallery. She flung herself on the same couch below the picture of Joan of Arc.

"I bet you didn't have to do this." She grumbled. Joan said nothing. "Fiiiine, I'll tell you the story. So my sister apparently does magic and," Anna got up and began pacing, facing different pictures as she told the story. "gets locked up in her room all the time. But last night it got out of hand. I mean, there was ice EVERYWHERE. Even in my _room._ And the air was freezing and stuff and I had no clue and just ugh!" She slouched back down on the couch. "So now Elsa's gone somewhere, but I bet she's just back in her room." Anna glared at the ring on her finger. "And now I'm the heir." She whispered. "Why is everything changing so fast?" Her voiced echoed in the dim gallery. Anna ached for an answer, but the pictures didn't have one. There was one family portrait at the far end of it. Anna walked towards it. Facing the painting of Elsa, she softly sang.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The haunting old tune from her childhood quietly changed.

"For the first time in forever, I finally understand." All of Elsa's absence made sense in light of her magic. Anna slumped down under the portrait and heaved a deep sigh.

Idun watched her daughter from afar. Pursing her lips, she entered. Anna's singing was chilling her heart. _Maybe it _was _ the wrong choice to take Elsa away from her. _

"Anna?" She called.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Your father wants you to come back. We have a few things to talk about."

Anna rose and followed her mother back to the breakfast hall. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her of the need to eat.

Anna sat down with her parents at the table. For a while, the only sounds were the silverware chiming with the china.

"Anna, we need to announce you as heir soon. But how ready are you for it?" Akoar asked seriously. Anna rested her spoon against her bowel.

"I don't know."

"Then we'll go on as planned." Akoar dismissed. "But," he turned to Idun. "we should invite the entire royal family."

"Of course." She agreed. Anna glanced between them.

"Who's coming?"

"The Royal Family of the Southern Isles." Akoar said.

"I believe they have a son about your age." Idun stated.

"Really?" Anna asked; excited. _Somebody my age?_ "What's he like? What does he look like? Is he nice? Or stuck up? Are there any girls?"

Idun and Akoar laughed.

"At least you're excited." Akoar said. "We haven't meet any of the children, but I'm sure they're delightful. And they're all boys and thirteen of them." He chuckled. "Thirteen sons."

"I wonder how the Queen managed it." Idun laughed.

"Indeed, but I'm sure they're all well behaved."

"I hope not." Anna mumbled.

"Why?" Idun asked, concerned.

"Well mannered people are boring." She groaned.

"Really? You're well mannered and you're not boring. And neither is your sister."

A heavy silience followed Idun's mention of Elsa.

"Where _is _Elsa, anyway?" Anna asked, trying to be casual. A worried look passed between Idun and Akoar. Fear tightened in Anna's chest.

"Is there something going on here?" She asked, knowing the answer. Her parents let out a collective sigh.

"Anna," her father began, "your sister has never been… _normal._ She's dangerous, she nearly killed you." The gravity in his voice made the air feel like mollassis in Anna's lungs.

"D-dangerous? How?" She spluttered.

"You remember the ice from last night?" Idun asked. Anna nodded.

'B-but, Elsa didn't hurt me! She didn't nearly kill me! You're lying! Elsa would never do that!" Anna yelled, her fist crashed onto the table, leaving two fist-sized dents.

"Anna! Calm down!" Akoar commanded, standing up.

"Not until you explain whatever is that's wrong with Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"I will, after you calm down." Akoar reasoned. Anna's fury mounted higher.

"No! I need answers, right now_!_" She petulantly demanded.

"You will not receive them yet." Akoar firmly maintained. A silent communication passed between him and Idun. They both rose and left the room.

"Where are you going?! You can't just-"

_Click _

The door closed and Anna was left alone.

**Well, I hope you all liked that. If Anna seems a tad…immature, just remember that she is fifteen at the time of all these events. And in Frozen, Anna's character development was centered around her not being self-centered, which climaxed into perfection with her sacrificing herself for Elsa. I am trying to preserve her character as best I can, even though this is an AU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Invitations**

"That went well." Idun remarked, once she and her husband had retired to their bedchambers.

"Fantastically." Akoar replied, with equal sarcasm. The King and Queen of Arendelle rarely used sarcasm and only when royally pissed. Anna had managed to do that.

"How are earth are we supposed to have foreign dignitaries here if she can't control her temper?" Idun worried.

"We'll have to try our best to get her under control before then or hope our diplomatic ties are strong enough to withstand her foolish impulses." Akoar sighed.

"At least it's just King Magnus and Queen Maria, and their sons. It could have been the Weselton family." Idun reasoned.

"Indeed, it could be much worse."

"I can't wait to see Maria again. I'll have to get the kitchen staff to make those pastries she's so fond of." Idun happily sighed.

"Magnus and I will have to catch up on all those games of chess we've missed." Akaor smiled, remembered how thoroughly he'd been beaten by his old friend.

"It will be a busy time, remember we have the wedding in Corona soon." Idun reminded her husband.

"Of course, it will be wonderful to see our niece."

~ 0~

Elsa was getting bored. Sure ice had its marvels, but even those grew old with limited space. Elsa sighed and rearranged her dishes…again. She'd had a great deal of enjoyment in creating the delicate utensils.

_I wonder if Mama and Papa would let me have a book or two. It is terribly dull in here. But, I have control. I am Queen. _Elsa chuckled darkly to herself. This entire time she had not donned her gloves. In fact, she had ripped them to shreds.

_I don't need those old things. My power is controlled. My will is stronger than ice or snow. _

_But why am I here? _

The question haunted her. There were other things that just didn't add up, like the existence of her prison. _This place is massive… It certainly wasn't here when I was free… Did they make it for _me_? _Elsa began pacing. The clear, beautiful ice soon became clouded over with her confusion.

_They would not have this. Why would they do this? _

**Because they are tired of you and the problems you cause. You won't even touch them!**

Elsa sighed. She always had an extra voice when she was troubled. A mental argument was the best way to solve such problems, in her opinion.

_True enough, but they spent so much time on me, trying to help me. Why would they create this and still try to help me, and then just lock me up! Like some criminal!_

**You did almost kill your sister. They are afraid of you. **

**"**It was an accident!" Elsa howled.

Her columns exploded, showering the delecate flowers, her curtain of vines blew apart, embedding the droplets in the walls. Her balcony collapsed. Elsa exhaled sharply.

**Look around you and see if you can still wonder at why they locked you up. **

Elsa turned in a slow circle, seeing the destruction all around her.

_But I didn't do this on a regular basis._

**Anna is harmless.**

_So?_

**She is amiable, quick to learn, strong, and loving.**

_And your point is?_

**You are isolated, constantly causing problems, and won't even let them touch you.**

_So they orchestrated this for Anna? _Elsa could not believe her sister could be so cold hearted.

**Exactly. **

_I refuse to accept this. _

Elsa continued to pace about. The damage was great. Surveying the destruction, tears prickled in her eyes. She heaved sob, breathing out frost.

_I cannot even control this. _

~ 0 ~

Dearest Idun,

I am so pleased to hear of your invitation! It has been so very long since we were last together. We were but girls, going from ball to ball. And you couldn't stop your little heart from fluttering every time the dashing Prince Akoar was around. And now you are Queen of Arendelle. Magnus and I are very pleased to accept your invitation. Our eldest son, William, declares that he will be delighted to see the Princess Elsa again. He has very fond memories of her, when they were little children. All his brothers have hung onto his stories about the White Princess. They are all excited to see her and meet the Princess Anna. From what you've told me, she is a very spirited young girl. She sounds much like me, when we were young. I loved the wildest dances and you could think of nothing better than a slow waltz. What opposites we were! I am so glad to see you again in a few weeks.

Your dearest friend,

Maria.

Idun sighed happily. Her face darkened at William and Elsa's mention. She remembered the visit from long ago.

_William and Elsa ran around in the garden, chasing each other. _

_"__Elsa! Elsa! If you can catch me, I'll let you be Queen of the Isles!" William dared from his high perch. He had had climbed a tall tree. Elsa stood at the bottom._

_"__That's not fair, I can't climb trees!" Elsa cried. William laughed._

_"__Then you won't catch me!" _

_"__You will have to come down eventually." Elsa said, regained her calm. Her face was flushed from the exercise of running about. Her white dress was splotched with green from grass stains. _

Idun paused, remembering how much Maria had laughed at her son's dare. Of course Magnus and Akoar couldn't help but make a few jokes about being in-laws. The four were as happy as any group of old friends.

_And then there was the accident. _Idun thought. Not a week after they had left, Elsa had nearly killed Anna. She hadn't seen Maria since that last visit before they closed the gates.

_And now we are opening them again. I shall see Maria soon. _

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all like it. And yes, the King and Queen of the Southern Isles are close friends with Akoar and Idun. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:**

Maria calmly brushed her chestnut waves, humming an old sea song. The ship rocked back and forth, in time with her tune. Idun's letter lay on top of her vanity, swaying with the ship. Maria set down her brush and picked it up again. The edges were frayed and the page was creased. Some of the ink was already beginning to fade. Maria's lips pursed.

_How did they miss the invitation to Magnus' funeral? _

Maria had been puzzled at her old friend's absence from the event that placed her at the helm of the Southern Isles.

_It's not like Idun or Akoar at all. _

Her brow creased.

_But people change. _

Her fist clenched around the letter again. This would be a visit to remember, certainly.

~ 0 ~

William watched from the prow as the distant and misty shape of Arendelle just barely became visible. They'd arrive sometime in the morning.

_I wonder if it will be the same… I hardly remember it as it was. _

His fingers absently traced the rough edge of the railing. He winced as a small splinter caught in his hand. Lightly sucking it, he regarded the waves beneath him with disdain.

"Mother said we should all be in bed by now."

William rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed, Philip." He commanded.

"Don't order me like you're king." Philip spat, joining him on deck.

"I'm not king, I'm your older brother. Go to bed, Philip." William restated. Philip scowled and turned to face the starlit sea.

"How many of them are there?" He begrudgingly questioned.

"Excuse me?" William asked, his hackles up.

"How many children are in Arendelle's Royal Family?"

"...Two sisters. I think." William answered hesitatingly.

"This is bound to be interesting." Philip chuckled darkly.

"And what makes you say that?" William knew the answer, or at least he thought he did. But it had never hurt him to keep an eye and ear on his brother's reasonings and plans.

"I know you are not so naive to question me on this." Philip chuckled.

"Do you?" William questioned. Philip glared back him in the darkness.

"And so what is your reasoning?" William imitated his brother's tone.

"There are thirteen of us, William." The gravity in Philip's voice surprised William.

"How does that affect our visit?"

"None of us are married yet. Arendelle is one of our most reliable, though not largest, trade partners. And let's not even go into our parent and King and Queen's friendship."

"I'm not so sure friendship is the right word anymore." William quietly asserted. Philip's brow furrowed and he leaned against the railing.

"Why not?"

"The King and Queen didn't come to the funeral."

"I see. I suppose Mother's preparing to face that."

"She is."

"How would you know for certain?"

"Because I am the oldest."

"Shut up." Philip muttered. "What your plans for the visit?"

"Courting Princess Elsa." William whispered. Philip's eyes boggled.

"What?" He whispered. "Princess Elsa?"

"Because she is fairest of all princesses and easy to win."

"William, you haven't seen her in ten years. Ten years!"

"She is powerful, Philip, far, far, more powerful than any of us. Than any Queen now living."

"What?! Arendelle is small, isolated, and unimportant. What is this great political clout of which you so _grandly_ praise?" Philip scoffed.

"I never said political power." William murmured. Yawning, he turned to the cabins. "You should sleep, Philip. And prepare yourself." He walking silently to his cabin. Philip spluttered, but knew better than to pursue his brother.

"I doubt she could best Hans." He muttered. William paused and turned back to his brother.

"What?" He asked. Philip leaned harder against the railing and crossed his arms. William considered the potential in his brother's information. They were only a year apart; they were brothers, confidante. Walking back to his brother, he sighed, silently awaitinng an explanation.

"If this Elsa-"

"_Princess_ Elsa."

"If this _Princess_ Elsa is somehow as great as you claim, you will not win her. We've both had our fill of silly princesses and ladies, or rather girls, of the court. But they are mostly irresponsible, the important things left to their parents or brothers."

"And your point is?"  
"There are a few responsible ones, yes?"

"Yes."

"Are they not harder to win, wise even, in direct proportion to their power?"

"...Yes." William sighed. His brother did so love using lengthy means of getting to the point. But his logic was sometime better than his, which was reason enough for William to listen to his brother and weigh his words well.

"If this Princess Elsa is as powerful as you claim, she will be most difficult to win."

"I see. Why would Hans win her, but not me?" William questioned.

"Hans isn't normal. He's unusually good at all of _this._" Philip vaguely gestured. William nodded. Hans' ability to read people and grow on them was unsettling.

"Regardless of his persuasive powers, I still hold the upper hand as both a childhood playmate and heir to my throne."

"It is not your throne yet, William." Philip carefully admonished.

"It is as good as mine already." William bit back. Philip shook his head and turned to retreat.

"Good night, William." He sighed.

"Don't let the dead bite."

Philip's jaw clenched at his brother's remark.

"Then you ought not to speak of the throne as if it were yours, _William_."

"Mother will name me her successor, not Aliana's son."

"You still don't know that for certain." Philip walked briskly to his room, brooking no argument. William huffed and turned back to the prow. Agitated, he ran his hand along the railing.

"Ow." He winced as a second splinter cut into his skin.

Hans watched from the shadows. His brothers always confirmed plans and suspicions the night before a major event. Slinking back to his cabin, he considered their words. William had bragged tremendously to his older brothers about how he had been chose to go to Arendelle and meet Princess Elsa. Or so Hans had heard. Aliana's sons had never paid them much mind, other than to torment them.

Hans had always wondered why Magnus had chose to remarry after his previous wife, Aliana, had gifted him with ten strong sons. Perhaps it was his mother's close relationship with Queen Idun when they were girls.

_Why Arendelle?_ Hans mused. Arendelle was small and isolated and apparently it was impolite enough to ignore an invitation to King Magnus' funeral three years ago.

_Mother will have more than diplomatic platitudes to say to her old friend. If friend she still is._

What puzzled him more was this talk of Princess Elsa. _Who is she? What makes _her_ so desirable?_ He recalled his brother's compliment to her beauty. _Well, old Will did love the white beauties. Phil probably won't think her so fantastic. He _certainly_ enjoys the exotic among women._ Hans drummed his fingers against the floor, swaying with the ship. A light knock came at his door. Scowling, he rose and opened it, careful to be silent.

"Hans? I can't sleep." A small, high voiced pleaded. Hans rolled his eyes.

"Come in, Isabelle." HE stepped aside for his little sister. He frowned as the moonlight highlighted his sister's bony shoulders. She was pale and sickly, unlike the rest of them. Isabelle shivered, the action calling Hans back to reality.

"I'll restart the fire." He whispered.

"Thank you. Mine is out of wood."

"It's okay. Sit down." He commanded her, waving to his armchair. Isabelle chuckled and curled up on the plush velvet. Hans piled several faggots of wood into the furnace and lit it. The tiny cabin quickly warmed. Isabelle sighed in contentment.

"So you couldn't sleep because of the cold?" Hans asked.

"Yes. And the blankets were heavy."

"Sorry about that. You should talk to Mother." Hans offered. She smiled weakly.

"She doesn't like me." Isabelle whispered. She yawned, curling tighter into the chair. Hans could see her weariness.

"Go to sleep, Belle." He advised. She fantly nodded and fell asleep to crackling fire.

"We'll see what the morning will bring." Hans whispered, kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

**I know what you guys are all thinking;**

**You guys: "Now hold on for just a pea-picking minute! Hans didn't have a sister!" **

**Me: "This is three years before the film takes place. Isabelle is sickly and weak, the type of person who would die at an early age in these times. Plus, if she had died before Elsa's Coronation in the film, Hans probably wouldn't have mentioned it if he was trying to flirt. So it is possible for her to exist. Plus this is an AU."**


End file.
